The Truth about Johnny Test
by Kita Skyfire 2
Summary: Ok due to popular demand I am making this a multi-chapter story I am now working on the second chapter to this story. The truth about Johnny is... read and find out.


**Me: Well all here is another crazy story that ya'll might like. Don't forget to R&R.**

**Kim: Wow you really get around don't you?**

**Me: He he well what can I say I get random Ideas**

**Johnny: That's an Understatement… *glares at Motrim evilly***

**Me: *Sweat drops* Um Johnny would you do the honors?**

**Johnny: No I will not do the honors…**

**Me: *looks to Shego***

**Shego: *Sighs* Fine but this is the last time… Motrim does not own Johnny Test or any part of the Johnny Test show. *mumbles* Just his crazy ass Ideas…**

**Me: What was that Shego?**

**Shego: Nothing!**

Johnny walked into his sisters' lab to ask them for help against one of his normal adversaries, Eugene aka Bling Bling boy. When he arrived in the lab he didn't get yelled at like he normally did which surprised him. He decided to look around the Lab for them when he saw they weren't around he smiled softly.

He knew Dukey, His best friend/Dog, was away for the weekend. He thought there wouldn't be any repercussions for what he was about to do. He walked over to a spot where he knew there were some of the girls' clothes. He pulled out a pair of panties and stockings. With them in hand he pulled a lever, which brought a closet into sight.

He then opened the closet and saw the perfect blue dress for him to wear. He took it out of the closet and went back to the levers and pulled another one. This one opened up where the shoes were kept and he pulled out a pair of blue pumps. He looked around noticing there wasn't a private place to change his clothes. He continued to look around and noticed the turbo tea house.

He went over to the Tea house and went inside. He took off his clothes and put on the girl clothes. He looked down at the dress and saw a biohazard symbol on it. Confused, he walked out of the teahouse and heard a wolf call coming from the Lab doors.

He turned towards the doors and saw his sisters standing there. They gasped when they saw that he was wearing his usual symbol. Mary asked "Um where did you get that dress?" He pointed over towards the closet area that had all of the clothes they had for him when they changed him back to normal. Susan said "We won't tell anyone about this if you test a potion for us…"

Johnny looked at Susan and Mary sighing in defeat "Alright…let me change into my regular clothes first." Susan and Mary rushed over to him "No just test this potion for us." They pressed a pink glowing potion in his hand. He sighed "Over the lips and pass the gums lookout stomach here it comes…"

He tipped the bottle back and took a swig from the test tube. He just stood there looking around. "Looks like nothing happened." He then started to move and fell backwards all of a sudden. Mary rushed forwards to catch him before he hit the floor. The Twins looked at each other and smiled. "Something's happening." They said together.

Mary put him on a bed as soon as she laid him on the bed changes started to happen. His hair started to grow when it stopped growing it was halfway down his back. His hips became wider and more like his sisters'. His face became a little narrower and more rounded making him look more like his sisters'.

After the changes he began to wake up. He looked around and knew he was still in the lab but in a bed. He sat up feeling different than normal. He looked around and saw Susan and Mary smiling. "Johnny?" Susan had asked him.

He stood up forgetting he was wearing heels. He fell forwards and Susan had caught him. "Wha-what happened?" His voice was a little higher than before but he didn't notice it. "Well we invented a potion that would change your body to your more natural form…" Johnny blinked at that news "And just what _is_ my more natural form?"

This time Johnny realized his voice was different and put his hands up to his throat. "What the hell?" Mary had brought a full body mirror up. "Johnny, we want you to meet Jessica Test." Johnny looked into the mirror and saw that he was now a she. Her hair was red like her sisters' only with blonde tips.

Her hair fell in front of her eyes "Um need a barrette or something here…" Susan pulled hers out of her hair and handed it to Jessica. Jessica put the barrette in her hair and smiled as she saw she looked like Susan. "Now as to the real reason I came here. I had needed your help to fight Eugene, but I figured a way to do this. Susan I need your glasses." Susan handed her her glasses and Jessica went out of the house looking like Susan.

Jessica smiled as she went out of the door. "Hey Eugene!" She noted that she sounded like her sisters. Eugene turned around in his robot and spotted Jessica. He smiled thinking it was Susan and scooped her up. She went through a series of tunnels and landed in a chair "Why hello Susan so nice of you to drop in!"

When he turned he saw that it wasn't Susan nor Mary "Who in the world are you?" Jessica smiled a smile that Johnny was known for "I'm Jessica Test. Oh Eugene I'd like to thank you for labeling all your buttons so neatly." She pressed the self destruct button "Ta-ta Eugene." Eugene turned to yell at the new girl "It's Bling Bling Boy!" She shrugged and jumped out, landing on the ground in a roll.

As the robot exploded Eugene was shot back to his island home. Jessica walked up to the house and walked in. She walked past the kitchen door as her father looked up and saw her "Jessica?" She didn't hear him as she walked back up to the Lab. When she got back to the lab she said "You fix Johnny now."

Susan, who had put on a set of her extra glasses and a barrette that had a biohazard symbol on it, and Mary shook their heads "This is permanent Jessica… We want you to meet Baby Jessica." Mary said as Susan pulled up a baby picture of a red headed baby girl with blonde tips. "Haven't you wondered where the baby pictures of Johnny were?" Jessica stood there thinking "Actually now that you mention it…" Mary nodded.

"Now if you look to the computer screen you will now see Johnny's/Jessica's/your baby pictures." Jessica looked at the screen and saw herself as a one year old baby. She couldn't help but say "Awweh I was so cute!" Then a picture of two year old Jessica showed up on the screen and Jessica smiled.

Then a picture of a three year old Jessica came up on the screen. Then right afterwards a three year old Johnny came onto the screen. "This is when we accidently turned you into Johnny." Jessica blinked "So I was Johnny because of a Science experiment?" The twins nodded slowly.

She sighed in defeat. Susan then said "We also changed your DNA a little." Jessica looked at Susan "How did you change it?" Susan smiled "We made it so you can't be turned into a boy again _ever._" Jessica sighed again in defeat. "Well then looks like I'm stuck as a girl then…"

Their dad then yelled upstairs "Girls, it's time for dinner!" Jessica started towards the door of the lab until she noticed what her dad had said. "He did just say girls right? He didn't say girls and Johnny…" She closed her eyes while Susan and Mary looked at each other then at Jessica saying. "We didn't say anything to him."

"He must have noticed when I came in from defeating Eugene." Susan's eyes lit up "Oh Jessica give me my barrette back." Jessica took out Susan's barrette out of her hair and handed it towards Susan. Meanwhile Susan was taking the barrette she had in her hair and switched with Jessica.

Jessica put the new barrette in her hair after taking notice that it had on her usual Biohazard symbol on it. "You mean I was wearing this before I was Johnny?" She asked as they headed down to the dining room. Susan and Mary shook their heads "No we figured you would want to keep it though."

Jessica turned and gave her sisters hugs. "Thanks guys." A smirk came across her face "I can't wait till Sissy meets me." They got to the Dining room and they heard a gasp. They turned towards their parents and saw their mother with a hand covering her mouth in surprise of seeing Jessica.

**Me: Well here is the end of the first chapter I hope you all liked this if so R&R. **

**Jessica/Johnny: What the Hell! You turned me into a girl? What kind of sicko are you?**

**Me: *smiles evilly* an evil one.**

**Jessica/Johnny: Then we must fight you as Johnny X! **

**Me: Don't you mean Jessica X?**

**Jessica/Johnny: *Sighs* Bite me… I'm leaving**

**Me: Suit yourself…*turns into a dragon and takes Jessica/Johnny into my mouth***

**Jessica/Johnny: Fine, fine I'll stay as Jessica!**

**Me: *Let's her out of my mouth and smiles showing all my teeth***


End file.
